Fox Sage and Tamarenean Kunoichi
by Kyuubi16
Summary: While left alone for a bit by Jiraiya during training a woman with orange skin and injuries runs into Naruto. Naruto's journey as a shinobi is forever changed with the Tamarenean princess at his side. Mutlific based off One Shot His Alien Girl. Image by Phoenixbird16.
1. Visitor from Beyond the Stars

The Tamerenean Kunoichi and Fox Sage  
0  
NarutoxStarfire

0

Author's Note

0

In the Cartoon, episode 60? Go! Starfire pretty much crash landed in Jump City in an escape pod. My reasoning is it could have been an infinite number of places she could have crash landed and with so many multiverses and worlds it was a one and a million. Well here's the second in the one of a million. Here it is...the One-shot expanded into a full blown story.

0

Story Start  
0

Fourteen year old Uzumaki Naruto live in a moderately large shack in the middle of the woods in an untouched area of Fire Country. Solitude, that was what he sought to master the power of the sage within him. That was the path of the sage. In order to fund the building of this home away from home and it's appliances he was hired out as an assassin or information gatherer. He was the pupil of Jirayia and was being trained in the arts of the Toad Sage.

For the past seven years he would spend six months outside of Konoha. Three being trained by Jirayia and the other three self taught. He was given scrolls and instruction manuals on many various things such as Geography, Cooking, Sewing, Information Gathering, Seals, and many other things useful to the way of the shinobi way.

Naruto learned in the three months how to be a better and self sufficient shinobi. It's one thing to rely on your team mates, but another to be capable on your own and even more formidable with comrades. Because of what he was, a Jinchuuriki he was hated and feared by many. For within the seal he bore the creature known for it's infamy. The dreaded and powerful Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine Tailed Demon Kitsune capable of causing Earthquakes and Tsunami's with a mere wave of it's tail.

Naruto had made a lot of money during his times with Jirayia. Shamefully the young blond was pimped out to older ladies and married women who sought such guilty pleasures as massages by younger men or watching them do manual work with loose shirts and shorts. Three months from now Naruto's latest solitude would come to an end and he would be returning to Konoha so he could participate in the Genin graduation with kids within his age group.

He was woken from his thoughts by the sound of something crashing into his door. What the hell would be this far out here? A wild animal? He was sure the Kyuubi's aura in his scent kept predators away. It sure as hell made annoyances like Tora hostile towards him.

Naruto went to his doorway with a Wind Release Rasengan in hand. Whether wild animal or human, unless said creature or person was dying or a familiar face they would soon be out of their misery. He was in no mood for nonsense today. He opened his door and was dumbfounded by the site. ''Fucky my life...'' The person in question had the most beautiful emerald green eyes he had ever seen. Her Auburn hair was long , but frazzled and messy. Though what stuck out was that her skin was a light shade of orange. Exotic, tantalizing, but looked battered and bruises on patches of her skin that was visible along with cuts.

Her outfit was that of some kind of battle armor of some sort. Suddenly the woman started to faint. Naruto caught her before she could hit the ground. Picking her up bridal style he closed the door with his leg and brought her to his bedroom. Having lost mastered the Kagebunshin he created a couple without using a hand seal and sent them for supplies. One of them returned with a towel and placed it on the bed.

Naruto laid the unconscious woman on the towel as the others brought the supplies. Naruto wasn't sure what or who the woman was, but she looked human enough to be treated by normal means. He never heard of a Kekki Genkai that had this sort of effect on skin pigmentation. Pale skin, sure, Dark skin if you were an inhabitant from Kumo, but orange? Maybe she was from the West.

Naruto was thankful that by chance a year ago he and Jirayia had ran into Tsunade who took a liken to the boy. Probably most because he helped her won by being the little birdy on her shoulder during a poker or two, but regardless he learned a lot of things from his 9+ Plus months from being trained by Tsunade. Said medical-nin made him take medical supplies with him, despite his healing factor's ever growing rate.

Naruto noted a broken leg, several bruised ribs if how she was clutching her sides earlier was any indication, and her left eye was swollen. Using a warm wash cloth given to him by a clone he washed her face and did his best to treat her eye.  
An hour had passed and Naruto took too reading up on one of the medical books that Tsunade had given him. He heard a pained groaned and closed the book. The orange skin girl opened her eyes.

''You're ok...'' He whispered soothingly. ''You're injuries are quite...'' The woman tried to sit up and writhe in pain. ''Hey your ribs are damaged. Don't try to sit up.''

''Ghe zahal! Ci Zor Halvik!''

Naruto blinked owlishly. ''What?''

'Haki Zi! Rutha La Rou!''

''Great...'' He scowled,''I don't know who you are and I cant understand you either. I guess my life is some big cosmic joke.''

The girl seemed to mimic his owlishly blink. She suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down, pressing her lips against his. Naruto's eyes widen at this sudden action. Surprise and surprisingly warmth filled him. The woman broke the kiss and said, ''I am Koriand'r of Tamaran. In your language I'm known as Starfire.''

Naruto sat there dumb founded, ''What the hell?'' Was his intelligent reply.

''My people, we can assimilate another culture's language with ease.''

Naruto nodded in understanding. He wondered if the kiss was necessary? Not that he was really complaining but that would be kind of odd, especially in situations where the following people were of the same sex in such situations. Talk about awkward. 

''I trust you are the one that took care of my facial injuries?'' She asked touching her face with her one good arm. Her other arm seemed to have hung limp earlier.

''Indeed...''

''You have my thanks.''

''Before we should rest we should take off the rest of your armor so I can take care of the rest of your injuries.''  
At that she tensed and became guarded.

''Starfire right?'' He asked as she nodded. ''I won't hurt you.''

''If you've been through what I had you would understand my reluctance.''

''What? Beaten? Torture? Humiliation?'' He listed off as the alien looked at him with surprise.

''I don't know your story, but I know better then anyone what torture and guarded emotions look like. During the first two-fifths of my life I was seen as a mistake. I don't feel like going into it anymore. Besides since you're not from this planet I take it you could come down with a serious illness or infection. Your body might not be fit to deal with the bacteria of this world if you catch an infection, especially when you're as injured as you are. I may not be a top medical professional, but I know enough.''

After more insentience Koriand'r relented.

There were several dry red caked spotches of blood. Naruto recognized some of these injuries all too well. Whoever she was she was tortured in ways he couldn't even imagine. He recognized the length almost parallel to his own. Ever since he began mastering the sage's power he was able to combine nature chakra into a potent healing chakra. If he wasn't hired for a 'job' as he called them he out-sourced his self as a traveling healer from time to time.

Whatever happened to her body left a permanent affect as the energy in her body seemed to fight off his chakra. Between His three chakra sources the only source that would be as potent was the Kyuubi itself. While Naruto was healing the woman he couldn't help but noticed how healthy she was. Her breasts were quite prominent, not Tsunade size, but closer to maybe Anko or Kurenai if not a bit bigger. Her legs were quite lean and seemed to go on forever. Without a doubt if she stood at full height she could be quite noticeably taller then him, maybe half a foot.  
It was something, Naruto thought as he went about removing her armor. It was consisted of several pieces, counting the arm, leg, torso and other pieces. It took quite a bit of time to get it off.

By now the Kagebunshin he created to fix dinner would be done by now. Naruto finished bandaging the rest of Starfire's injuries and gave her one of his shirts and boxer to wear. ''I'll have your clothes washed and dried by tomorrow. I've already sent out a message to a town not too far from here. There's a nice old couple that run a delivery service. I guess estimated your size and sent for clothes so you don't have to wear the same outfit.''

''Why do you help me? What do you expect in return?''

''I'm not expecting anything. I guess having you here saves me from the boredom. I don't know about your taste buds, but hopefully Domburi would do.''  
In order for Naruto to survive his trip one of the key things were learning how to cook. It was a nice simple dish of cooked rich with toppings, often Tempura, egg and chicken or other substitutes such as Tonkatsu and Beef. Naruto went and brought in two warm bowls and sat them on the desk by the bed. He then brought in two cups of water.  
The Auburn haired woman gave the bowl a curious glance.

''It won't bite you know,'' Naruto stated trying to light the atmosphere.

''It isn't unheard of...'' She seemed to mumbled. ''Many Tamarenean dishes have a tendency to eat back if you don't finish it quick enough.'' She followed up with.  
Naruto looked gob smacked. Food that would eat you back? That's the last time he would complain about his meals. Taking a hand full of Oyakdon she took a bite. Her eyes light up as she seemed to shoveled down the rest of her dinner.

_'Huh. I guess they don't use utensils.''_ He thought as he took the chopsticks in hand and started eating. After they ate their meal in relative pace Naruto decided it was time to turn in for the night.

''You should get some sleep. I'll be on the couch in the next room if you need something. Just call for me if you need something.'' he said as the woman nodded as he led her to room she could sleep in. One thing came to mind and Naruto couldn't help but smirk. When Jirayia would arrive to pick himup the old pervert would likely suffer from a heart attack from over stimulation or literally die from a nose bleed.  
00  
Chapter  
00  
A lot of things taken from my One-shot but majorly altered to fit my story. This takes place obviously Pre-Cannon Naruto. The Typical Naruto is raised by Jirayia/Becomes a Sage earlier story, but this has some twists. And no this story will only featured NarutoxStarfire paired up so don't ask. If anyone wants to use an idea similar to this then email me first, especially if you want to do a Harem as I can give some incredible ideas on how to include some other DC women.


	2. Jiraiya's Arrival

The Tamerenean Kunoichi and Fox Sage  
0  
NarutoxStarfire

0

Author's Note

0

In the Cartoon, episode 60? Go! Starfire pretty much crash landed in Jump City in an escape pod. My reasoning is it could have been an infinite number of places she could have crash landed and with so many multiverses and worlds it was a one and a million. Well here's the second in the one of a million. Here it is...the One-shot expanded into a full blown story.

0

Story Start  
0

"Ah, my young apprentice! You've finally seen the light of women and look at this fine morsel you've picken up!" At this part, Jiraiya began to fake cry as he looked extremely proud at Naruto. "You've truly made the first step of becoming a young man worthy of praise!"

''Here's my perverted sensei I've been telling you about.'' Naruto whispered to Kori.

''Hey is that anyway to treat your sensei in front of a girl?''

Naruto rolled his eyes,''Well if you weren't busy focusing on jiggly bits as always you would notice my companion isn't exactly normal.'' he said referring to the alien's orange skin. There was no reason why a shinobi of his caliber should have overlooked such a detail, then again it was Jiraiya.

''I swear boy you always ruin my fun,'' Jiraiya said with a sigh as he gave the young woman a once over. Despite his antics Jiraiya was every bit as capable of a person of his title would suggest. ''You're not from around here obviously. I've never heard of anyone with orange skin pigmentation. Are you from the west?''

Koriand'r shook her head. ''I am Koriand'r of Tamaran, a far away planet beyond your solar system.'' Koriand'r then went on to about who she was and how she arrived on Earth. While she was hesitant and reluctant to explain her situation Naruto told her it would be for the best considering his limited knowledge of things. He wouldn't be able to help her come up with her cover story as well as Jiraiya could. When all was said and done Jiraiya led Naruto away to discuss some things.

''You do realize how much of a problem this poses. The girl is an unknown and she sticks out even more then your old jumpsuits did.''

''Well I'm not just going to abandon her. I promised I helped her and you know how important it is to me to keep my promise. What if we brought her back to Konoha with us? She could become a shinobi and it's not like there is any other place she can go? The ship she used is destroyed and she has no way of communicating with her planet.''

Despite how highly attractive the woman was Jiraiya was reluctant to trust her. Despite popular belief he wasn't foolish enough to trust anyone with cleavage. He was aware of his reputation and knew that his perceived obvious weakness was women. There could be many alternate explanations then the woman above her being an alien. Like some sort of scientific experiment to create a new bloodline among things. But then again on the off chance he was right he decided he would play along and maybe gain information on the enemy village trying to spy if that was indeed the case.

''Very well...'' The Sage agreed with a nod. ''But she is your responsibility,'' Jiraiya informed the blond who nodded. He just hoped that he wasn't making a mistake.

So regardless of this Naruto wanted to get to know the young woman better. So he decided to show her around the general area to get to know her a bit better.

''You're planet...it's so full of life and beautiful.'' Koriand'r said as she looked around at all the animal life and vegetation. ''You are lucky to be surrounded by such beauty.''

''Trust me Kori...my life has been anything but beauty,'' he said kicking a pebble into a lake. ''Since there is a lot that you don't know about this planet I guess I have to teach about our world as I really don't trust Ero-Sennin to do it.''

''I suppose it is better then the alternative of running around without knowing anything about the culture of your people.'' she said as Naruto began telling her about various things. About shinobi, about the hidden villages, chakra, kekki genkai, and the various other things that he knew courtesy of Jiraiya not wanting his apprentice being a complete moron.

''You're world certainly is a strange one. Divided over such trivial things such as different gifts or dispute over lands. On Tamaran we are one united people for the threats that attack our planet; our home and way of life are more important then silly inner disputes.''

''Yeah well obviously our two cultures are different obviously.'' he remarked in response to her jabs.

''I meant no disrespect I was only speaking my mind.'' she said hoping she didn't offend him. From an early age she was trained in many diplomatic duties and one of those is to gauge a person's reaction and there emotional reactions by reading their faces. ''Why don't you show me more of these wondrous creatures of yours.'' she said grabbing his hand and dragging him ahead through the forest hoping to change the subject.

''Yeah I suppose...'' he said as she birds were flying overhead as he continued showing her around the area as she began opening up a bit more. He knew she wasn't trying to be intentionally brash or anything, but he couldn't fault her for the way she was currently acting. He couldn't blame her for being confused and guarded; the thought of crashing on an alien planet on his own without knowing anyone or how the things worked around there was not something he could imagine so easily. Though as he gazed at her he began to truly see how attractive she was. Her long lustrous Auburn hair and unusual skin tight gave her an exotic look. Something he continued to observe as he watched her rest on a rock as she soaked her feet in a lake they had stopped and took a break by.

Having come to the realization that Sakura seemed to have feelings for Sasuke, Naruto had slowly been letting go and in this case absence making the heart grow fonder was not the case. So slowly and surely he had been slowly opening up his heart to the possibility of someone else and he couldn't help but began relating to Koriand'r and the loneliness that was emanating from her. So he decided for the time being he would at least open up to the possibility of liking someone else. 

000

Chapter End

000

Note: Please remind people that the Three Sannin are not the Three Sennin as Sennin mean hermits and they're can't be four Sannin as Sannin translates into THREE great shinobi. Every story with a fourth sannin is some overpowered OC anyway 9 times out of 10 Naruto's brother or sister when chronologically Naruto's parents would be too young to have a child who wouldn't at least be one to two years older then Naruto then the decade or so in the usual fics.

Also I hope you guys enjoyed the fact I'm going back and redoing these chapters before I updated them. Some of them like this one were more or less around 500 words before I realized that's way too short.


End file.
